As memory devices become smaller in size and faster in operation, demands for higher integration and faster operation of semiconductor devices in the memory devices have increased. Since microelectromechanical system (MEMS) or nanoelectromechanical system (NEMS) semiconductor devices configured by combining electrical elements and mechanical elements may boast reduced cost, size, and power consumption, the demands for greater integration and faster operation of semiconductor devices may be satisfied by the MEMS or NEMS semiconductor devices.